dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 (ドラゴンボール ゼノバース2, Doragon Bōru Zenobāsu 2) is a upcoming ''Dragon Ball'' game developed by Dimps for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). The release date is confirmed to be October 2, 2016 for Japan, October 25, 2016 for consoles, and October 28, 2016 for Steam . It is the sequel to the original Dragon Ball: Xenoverse game. Gameplay As history is being attacked and altered by evil intruders, players will have to become Time Patrollers in order to protect the Past and the Future of the Dragon Ball world. New and powerful foes coming from Dragon Ball movies (such as Slug, Janemba, Cooler and Turles, with more to be revealed) will do their best to succeed in their wicked deeds. To fight them, Time Patrollers will gather in a huge new city that is 7 times bigger than “Toki Toki City” from the previous game, called “Conton City”. Features *The main hub, Conton City, is 7 times bigger than Toki Toki City from the previous installment. *300 players can be online at the same time on one server, and all players can undertake quests, enter fights, shop, and more in Conton City. *Unlike the previous game, players can now fly in certain areas of the hub world. This ability, however, is not available from the start of the game and will be gained afterwards. *Players can also acquire hoverboards used for traveling through Conton City. *New characters and boss fights, including various characters from Dragon Ball Super and movies. *Each playable race will have different rewards for their missions. *Next-gen visuals bring the Dragon Ball anime experience to life. *Training mode called Training School. *Many more stages for local multiplayer with the camera adjusted to fit all action on a single screen. *Players can import their character from the original game, where they will play a role in the story. *Throughout Conton City there will be mini-games that your character can partake in. Some of these mini-games are exclusive to each race. *You will now be able to choose from different Ki Blasts when customizing your character (Power, Burst, Freeze, and Bomb) https://www.facebook.com/DBZ.videogames/ Characters Confirmed playable characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Future Trunks *Future Trunks (Super) (DLC) *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Raditz *Dodoria *Zarbon *Lord Slug *Turles *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Janemba *Goku Black (Pre-order Bonus) *Masked Saiyan *Cell (Imperfect Form) *Jaco *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Saibaman *Towa *Future Warrior **Earthling **Saiyan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Namekian **Frieza Race (Base, Golden Form) **Majin (Base, Awakened Power) Characters Appearing These characters have been seen in official trailers, but have not been confirmed as playable. *[[Future Warrior|Future Warrior (Xenoverse)]] *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Goku (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Piccolo *Krillin *Vegeta (Scouter) *Bardock *Teen Future Trunks *Kid Trunks *Goten *Nappa *Raspberry *Nail *Grand Elder Guru *Appule Race/Variations *Jeice *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Final Form) *Golden Frieza *Kid Buu *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) **Broly (Dark Magic transformed) *Janemba (Dark Magic transformed) *Supreme Kai of Time *Old Kai *Tokitoki *Bulma *Hercule Editions *Day One **Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game **Pre-Order Bonus (Goku Black and Tao Pai Pai Stick Vehicle) *Limited Edition Golden Bundle **Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game **Funko Pop Glow in the Dark Super Saiyan Goku Figure **Pre-Order Bonus *Deluxe **Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game **Season Pass **Early Access to playable Character Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) **Pre-Order Bonus *Collector's **Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game **Exclusive Steelbook Case **Time Patrol Guide Artbook **Official Music Soundtrack **Son Goku Master Stars Piece 13in Height Figure **Pre-Order Bonus Gallery References External links *[http://dbx.bn-ent.net/ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 official website] (Japanese) es:Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Turles is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Lord Slug is playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable